Fire Emblem Awakening X Sonic The Hedgehog Support Conversations
by Styx66
Summary: Ever wanted to see the characters of Fire Emblem Awakening interact the cast of Sonic The Hedgehog? Watch as these two separate franchises contrast against each other and provide entertaining, funny, interesting and even heart-warming moments between them. You'd be surprised what different interactions could occur.


So this weird crossover exists mainly because I was bored. But I also realised that since I usually take a long time to update my bigger stories, I might as well keep my creative juices flowing by making a smaller scale side series featuring the characters of Fire Emblem Awakening and Sonic The Hedgehog. I had a lot of fun making it!

The Sonic The Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. All characters shown and used from the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I do not own the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise. If I did, we would have a good Sonic RPG already. Support Sonic Team and SEGA by buying their games. Support the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise by buying their games.

* * *

Chrom X Sonic Support ( **C** )

* * *

Sonic: Where is he?

Chrom: ...Sonic?

Sonic: There you are Chrom!

Chrom: Have you been searching for me?

Sonic: Of course! I need to see you fight with that cool sword of yours.

Chrom: Me? Certainly, there are others that would be happy to oblige?

Sonic: Well sure but... Considering that you're the ruler of Yli- Ylisa- Yilsi-

Chrom: Ylisse?

Sonic: Yeah! Anyway, I want to see how good you can swing a sword around. Unless you don't think you can protect Ylisse?

Chrom: I assure you my friend that I am more than capable. But if you seem so adamant about fighting me, then we shall meet up tomorrow and prove our mettle.

 _*Chrom leaves*_

Sonic: Aw sweet! Now I can see for myself how strong royalty really is. ...Wait, did he just make me agree to fight him!? And here I thought I was the hard-headed one...

* * *

Chrom X Sonic Support ( **C** )

* * *

Chrom: Hey!

Sonic: Woah!

Chrom: Not so fast Sonic! We still have our duel to look forward to.

Sonic: Oh! That. Thing is, I didn't expect to get challenged to a fight outright. So I haven't got some good training in yet.

Chrom: Would that be because you've spent the whole day lounging about?

Sonic: What?! That's insane! How could you possibly imply that I, Sonic _The_ Hedgehog, would do absolutely nothing to prepare myself?

Chrom: Because I've seen you do nothing to prepare yourself.

Sonic: ...Darn. Fine, you got me. Let's finally do this! No holding back now!

Chrom: I will not.

 _*Time passes*_

Chrom: That was... Quick.

Sonic: Have you gone blind? Remember who you're looking at Chrom.

Chrom: Right.

Sonic: Still! You lasted a lot longer then I had anticipated. But in the end, the true blue hero that has won is me.

Chrom: Congratulations my friend. Perhaps we may have another spar tomorrow?

Sonic: Only if you feel like having your kiester handed to you again.

Chrom: Excellent. See you later Sonic. And clear up the mess while you're here.

Sonic: Catch ya real soon Chrom! Guess I'll catch up with Tails after I... Wha-! There are dummies everywhere! Man, that Chrom is a lot more sneaky than you would imagine for being royalty...

* * *

Chrom X Sonic Support ( **A** )

* * *

Chrom: Alright Sonic, are you ready to once again duel?

Sonic: Yep! It's time to let loose and roll straight into it!

Chrom: But first-

Sonic: Seriously?

Chrom: You'll be using this to fight instead.

Sonic: You're giving me a sword?

Chrom: Yes. I figured out that no matter how many times I decide to battle you, your impressive speed will always best any concentration I put in.

Sonic: Yeah yeah, I see the gist. You want to me limit the speed and have a fair fight, don't you?

Chrom: If you are happy to oblige?

Sonic: Sure thing dude! Now then, let's blast away!

 _*Time passes*_

Sonic: Shoot! Today is just not my day...

Chrom: Well fought Sonic. You surprised me with your sword playing skills. I just never expected you to-

Sonic: Learn how to handle a sword? Trust me, I get that a lot.

Chrom: Are you self-taught?

Sonic: Uh... Kinda?

Chrom: That doesn't sound too terribly convincing...

Sonic: It's a long story.

Chrom: You'll have to tell me someday. Should we do this again tomorrow?

Sonic: Actually, I think I've had enough fun for now. Besides, I've got what I needed from all this.

Chrom: Oh. And what, pray tell, have you learned from our clashes?

Sonic: If I'm honest, all of this was a way to see if you were up to scratch to keep this world safe. And thanks to you, I've got my answer.

Chrom: That being?

Sonic: Chrom, you are a strong and skilled shepherd that has earned your respect from those around you. Not only are you unrivalled in battle but you continue to get stronger and push through. But the greatest asset to you is your resilience and determination. Many people would have given up fighting me but you never let any losses stop you from finding a way. That's the mark of the truest and bluest hero I know.

Chrom: Sonic...

Sonic: Apart from me, but this is your spotlight to take this time.

Chrom: Heh. Well said Sonic. My thoughts about you couldn't be any more similar if I tried. I hope we continue to hold each other in high regard.

Sonic: That I do too, Chrom. That I do too.

* * *

 **How was it? This is much smaller than most of my other works just so that I don't leave you bored. So please leave reviews and constructive criticism so that I can continue to improve. You probably know how this goes by now. Have a good day!**

 **-Styx66**


End file.
